Hijo de la Luna
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [AU] [Compañero de "La Ira del Lobo"] Itachi supo desde el primer instante que los laboratorios Konoha iban a ser su tumba. No se imaginó que también serían la de su compañera. [Itachi/Izumi]
**Título** : Hijo de la Luna
 **Pareja** : Itachi/Izumi  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la trama sí, la trama es mía.  
 **Advertencia(s)** : AU; OoC; experimentos con humanos; muerte de los personajes.  
 **Resumen** : Itachi supo desde el primer instante que los laboratorios Konoha iban a ser su tumba. No se imaginó que también serían la de su compañera.

 **Notas** : Este One-shot pertenece a la saga _Proyecto Alfa_ y es un acompañante de mi fanfic, _La Ira del Lobo_ (recomendable leer, al menos, los primeros capítulos del fanfic para entender este OS). Además, es el regalo de cumpleaños para **Camila Caballero** ; espero que te guste, amore mío. O que, como mínimo, no quieras matarme después de leer esto.

* * *

 **Hijo de la Luna**

La primera vez que vio los laboratorios Konoha, Itachi tuvo la certeza de que aquel lugar iba a ser su tumba.

Tal vez fue su sexto sentido o quizá un simple presentimiento, pero no hubo duda en su corazón de que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. Las autoridades habían asesinado a sus padres y ahora, con motivo de la proximidad de su primer celo, lo habían trasladado de laboratorios, alejándolo de su hermano pequeño.

Era un alfa sin manada y estaba solo. Sinceramente, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas.

Aunque el director de los laboratorios Konoha, el director Hiruzen, era un buen hombre y protegía a los Híbridos de las instalaciones de los empleados que no lo eran tanto, Itachi tuvo la precaución de mantenerse siempre alerta. Así, descubrió que había dos sujetos que se habían interesado en él más allá de lo sanamente recomendable: Danzō, el jefe del Departamento Científico, y Orochimaru, su asistente.

A pesar de ser un espécimen de lobo común, era uno de los pocos Híbridos Puros de su edad que ya podían transformarse a voluntad. Además, se había convertido en el alfa de su pequeña manada cuando su padre murió, lo que le convertía en el alfa más joven de los laboratorios. Esas rarezas habían llamado la atención de los científicos y, estaba seguro, tarde o temprano le traerían problemas.

Unos meses después de haber llegado a los laboratorios Konoha, Itachi vio como sus temores se hacían realidad.

Lo despertaron en medio de la noche, atándole las manos en su espalda para que no opusiera resistencia. Reconoció a los enfermeros de la planta, que lo sacaron de allí por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el jardín trasero, donde les esperaba una furgoneta. Danzō se encontraba junto al vehículo, de brazos cruzados y rezumando impaciencia.

Los enfermeros le metieron en la parte trasera de la furgoneta sin mucho cuidado, empujándolo, e Itachi sopesó las posibilidades que tenía de escapar de aquella situación. No podía transformarse estando maniatado, podía romperse las patas si lo hacía, y había dos sujetos más en esa parte del vehículo para vigilarlo. No tenía forma de escapar, de modo que ni siquiera intentó luchar; no sabía de lo que eran capaces aquellos hombres y no iba a provocarlos. No quería morir todavía.

No antes de poder volver a ver a Sasuke.

Antes de que cerraran las puertas traseras de la furgoneta, Itachi pudo escuchar a Danzō dándole instrucciones a los enfermeros:

—Borrad todas las grabaciones que puedan ser incriminatorias —ordenó—; si lo hacéis bien, Hiruzen no sospechará nada.

Tras eso, Danzō subió a la furgoneta y cerró las puertas, ordenándole al conductor de que arrancara. Se quedó mirando al Híbrido fijamente, sonriendo de lado.

—Tengo grandes planes para ti, Itachi —le dijo—. Espero que estés a la altura.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse sentado y a escuchar cómo la furgoneta arrancaba, preguntándose dónde lo llevarían.

* * *

El viaje fue largo e incómodo, pero gracias a su olfato Itachi pudo saber que se encontraban en una zona alejada de la ciudad, muy cerca del bosque, pero no tan lejos como para que el olor de la polución hubiera desaparecido.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la furgoneta por fin se detuvo. El conductor se bajó del vehículo y abrió las puertas traseras. Danzō fue el primero en bajarse, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano a los dos científicos que había con él. Estos cogieron a Itachi de los brazos y lo sacaron de la furgoneta sin mucho cuidado, a pesar de que el Híbrido no oponía resistencia. Observó detenidamente su alrededor, buscando información que le pudiera ser útil si decidía escaparse; se encontró con una enorme casa de aspecto moderno, pero que le recordó mucho a los laboratorios Konoha.

Con grandes ventanales de cristal y pintada de gris, la construcción tenía un aspecto muy aséptico, y por el leve aroma que podía sentir, era, sin duda, la casa de Danzō. Lo llevaron hasta el garaje, una habitación pequeña y cubierta por una pátina de polvo que inmediatamente hizo que le picara la nariz. Vio como el científico apartaba una pequeña alfombra, revelando una trampilla que escondía unas escaleras que bajaban hacia un sótano. El olor a medicamentos inundó su nariz en cuanto la trampilla se abrió, lo cual solamente podía significar que había una especie de laboratorio allí abajo.

Uno de los tipos que le estaban sujetando le dio un empujón, indicándole que empezara a bajar por las escaleras. Eran muy estrechas, de modo que sólo una persona podía bajar por ellas. Itachi estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un aroma peculiar llamó su atención; era fresco, frutal, ligeramente intoxicante. Y había un deje de algo más, algo que lo hacía muy agradable. Lo reconoció casi inmediatamente, haciendo que se detuviera en el primer escalón.

Era el olor de una hembra en celo.

Volvieron a empujarle e Itachi se obligó a bajar por aquellas escaleras, a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba abajo. Él no estaba en celo, pero estar expuesto al olor de una hembra que sí lo estuviera podía despertar el suyo en poco tiempo. Seguramente eso era lo que Danzō esperaba; que se aparearan. Para qué, no lo sabía, pero no debía ser para nada bueno.

En el piso de abajo se encontró con un estrecho pasillo por el cual le hicieron caminar hasta que encaró la primera puerta de la derecha. Allí pudo escuchar cómo la hembra lloraba, seguramente a causa del calor del celo. Danzō abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar, dándole un empujón.

—Ven, Izumi, te he traído un regalo.

La habitación era amplia, con una gran cama en el centro y un par de sillones bajo la luz de una lámpara de pie en una de las esquinas. También había un par de estanterías llenas de libros y, en la parte más profunda de la habitación, un espejo enorme. Junto a éste, una puerta que, supuso, sería el lavabo.

En la cama, hecha un ovillo bajo las sábanas blancas, la hembra llamada Izumi lloraba y se lamentaba como si estuviera sufriendo. Itachi se tragó un gruñido cuando el olor de su celo le golpeó en la cara, potente y seductor.

—Izumi —volvió a llamar Danzō—, no me hagas ir a buscarte.

Con un sollozo estrangulado, Izumi salió de la cama y se acercó a ellos. Sus ojos castaños estaban anegados de lágrimas y su cara estaba transfigurada por el dolor; olfateó el aire y gimió de forma agónica mirando fijamente a Itachi.

—No —sollozó—. Por favor, no.

—Mocosa estúpida —escupió uno de los científicos—. Deja de lloriquear y acércate.

La chica negó con la cabeza, alejándose. El científico entró bruscamente en la habitación, haciendo que ella chillara y tratara de alejarse. Pero él la cogió del pelo y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Itachi, empujándola hacia él cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Itachi la agarró cuando la hembra perdió el equilibrio a causa del empujón, sujetándola por los brazos para estabilizarla.

Se quedaron así unos instantes hasta que ella se apartó de él y farfulló una leve disculpa por su torpeza. Itachi escuchó como el científico que la había empujado chasqueaba la lengua, y fue consciente de la forma en que los miraban. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que se lanzara sobre ella y la montara? No habían investigado lo suficiente si pensaban que lo haría.

Después de un rato de tenso silencio, Danzō les dijo a los otros dos científicos que era hora de marcharse. Antes de irse, sin embargo, miró a Itachi fija y seriamente.

—Quiero resultados, y los quiero pronto —le dijo—. Y si no me los dais… entonces ateneros a las consecuencias.

Con su amenaza todavía flotando en el aire, Danzō se marchó, cerrando la puerta con llave al salir. Había entendido perfectamente el mensaje; quería que se apareara con esa hembra y la dejara embarazada. Por qué tenía que llevar ese experimento a espaldas del director Hiruzen, cuando emparejar a dos Híbridos era algo normal, era lo que le preocupaba.

Izumi continuaba mirándole y él pudo oler el miedo en ella. Se dijo que lo mejor sería tranquilizarla.

—Hola —la saludó—. Soy Itachi, ¿y tú?

Ella dudó unos instantes.

—Izumi… —contestó ella— me llamo Izumi.

Itachi asintió y trató de acercarse. Sin embargo, ella retrocedió.

—No. No quiero aparearme contigo.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo—le dijo él.

Izumi parecía confusa.

—Pero…

—No estoy aquí porque quiera —le explicó—. Me han traído aquí contra mi voluntad, como hicieron contigo, supongo.

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Itachi se paseó por la habitación, tratando de calmar sus instintos. Estar tanto rato expuesto al aroma de una hembra en celo alteraba a su lobo y, si quería resistir la tentación de montarla, debía hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se acomodó.

Vio que Izumi estaba tensa, siguiendo todos sus movimientos como si esperara que fuera a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento.

—¿De qué especie eres?

Ella se quedó en silencio durante un instante.

—Soy un lobo rojo.

Ante aquella información, Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó ella.

—Un lobo común.

Izumi se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué están buscando? —se preguntó, preocupada— ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

—No lo sé, pero no podemos luchas contra ellos.

—¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Qué les obedezcamos?

—No —negó con la cabeza—; sugiero que esperemos. Si tenemos que huir, buscaremos la forma de hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Es imposible, ya lo he intentado; traté de atacar al humano que trae la comida para poder escapar, pero sabía que estaba transformada e iba con una pistola eléctrica. Estaba preparado.

Itachi pensó en ello unos instantes.

—¿Hay cámaras aquí dentro?

—Es lo más probable.

Bien, eso era un problema. Si de verdad había cámaras vigilándoles las veinticuatro horas, sería difícil poder planear una buena forma de escapar. El factor sorpresa era fundamental si querían hacerlo, pero si les quitaban ese elemento estaban perdidos.

Itachi no quería aparearse con Izumi, pero sabía que eventualmente lo haría. No existía Híbrido capaz de ignorar sus instintos por mucho tiempo, y lo más probable es que él sucumbiera después de unos días sometido al aroma de la hembra.

No tenía escapatoria, lo sabía; él quería sobrevivir, pero para hacerlo tenía que obedecer a los científicos. Suspiró suavemente. Aquella situación era demasiado complicada.

* * *

Itachi no sabía cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero se despertó con el cuello adolorido a causa de la postura que había cogido para dormir en aquel sillón.

Las luces estaban apagadas e Izumi dormía en la cama; podía escuchar su respiración acompasada desde donde estaba. Giró la cabeza en círculos para relajar el cuello y aliviar un poco el dolor, mientras sopesaba mentalmente sus opciones.

Estaba claro que no los iban a dejar salir de allí hasta que no les dieran lo que querían, pero hacerlo estaba descartado. No quería aparearse con una desconocida, y mucho menos quería criar con ella. Por desgracia, no tenía muchas más opciones si quería salir vivo de allí. Suspirando, Itachi se desvistió.

Dejó que el lobo saliera a la superficie, haciendo que los músculos se estiraran y los huesos se recolocaran. Era doloroso, pero la forma en que sus sentidos se agudizaban hacía que mereciera la pena.

Se subió a los pies de la cama y se acomodó, esperando que Izumi no tuviera problema con que durmiera allí.

Antes de dormirse de nuevo pensó en su hermano; si conseguía encontrar una forma de escapar, lo primero que haría sería ir a por Sasuke en los laboratorios Suna. No podía dejar a su hermano solo con la responsabilidad de ser el alfa, él sabía lo duro que era ser uno sin tener una manada y, definitivamente, no quería eso para su hermano pequeño.

Encontraría una forma de huir de allí, serían libres otra vez.

Si es que conseguía sobrevivir, claro está.

* * *

Los sollozos le hicieron despertarse. Cuando lo hizo, el aroma del celo de Izumi le acarició la nariz en una seductora promesa de lo que podía ser. Consciente que era más vulnerable en su forma de lobo, Itachi bajó de la cama y se transformó.

En la cama, echa un ovillo bajo las sábanas, Izumi lloraba. Tras vestirse, Itachi se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Izumi sollozó.

—Duele. Duele mucho…

Itachi frunció el ceño; en teoría, el celo de las hembras no tenía por qué doler tanto. Se le ocurrió, entonces, que quizá aquel celo no era normal.

—¿Te han provocado el celo? —le preguntó.

Los ojos de Izumi se clavaron en los suyos y en ellos vio que, efectivamente, esos científicos le habían inducido ese estado. No sabía las consecuencias que eso podía tener en el cuerpo de la hembra, pero era obvio que estaba sufriendo demasiado.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Danzō, provocando que Itachi gruñera de forma baja y peligrosa; una advertencia de que no se acercara. El científico se quedó allí, observando detenidamente la escena.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó— ¿Has decidido montarla ya?

—No lo haré.

—Lo harás, más tarde o más temprano, pero lo harás.

—Su celo no durará siempre; puedo aguantar.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre.

—Nos subestimas, Itachi —le dijo—; con los fármacos adecuados, podemos alargar su celo el tiempo que queramos.

Itachi le mostró los colmillos, molesto.

—No voy a montarla.

—Ya lo veremos.

Se marchó dando un portazo, dejando al Híbrido preguntándose por qué era tan importante para ellos que se apareara con Izumi. La observó; sus suaves facciones estaban transfiguradas a causa del dolor y temblaba ligeramente. Itachi sintió cierta pena por ella.

—No te preocupes —le susurró—; no voy a montarte.

Ella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero pudo ver la duda pintada en ellos.

—Confía en mí.

Izumi solamente asintió.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Itachi estaba al borde de perder el control.

Había aguantado mucho, pero su autocontrol estaba a punto de quebrarse. Creyó que si se acostumbraba al olor de Izumi su efecto sobre él sería menor. Se había equivocado. Estar constantemente expuesto al olor de su celo solamente había conseguido inquietar a su lobo y despertar su propio celo. Ahora estaba en graves problemas.

Ella seguía sufriendo por el dolor la mayor parte del tiempo e Itachi había aprendido que su presencia la relajaba. Quizá el olor de un macho calmara su necesidad de aparearse. Cuando no sentía dolor trataba de entablar conversación con él, seguramente para no tener que pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Era amable y atenta, y en cualquier otra situación él se habría planteado seriamente en tomarla como compañera.

Los científicos parecían estar perdiendo la paciencia, pero Itachi estaba decidido a aguantar. Si les demostraba que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, quizá les liberaran. Era una esperanza vaga, pero era preferible a pensar que no tenía elección.

Finalmente, Danzō decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Una mañana, mientras desayunaban, los tres científicos entraron en la habitación con caras de pocos amigos. Danzō agarró a Izumi del pelo y la apartó de Itachi bruscamente, mientras los otros dos lo agarraban para inmovilizarlo. El hombre se sacó una jeringa del bolsillo y se acercó hasta el Híbrido, que le gruñó amenazadoramente.

—He sido condescendiente con los dos —le dijo—, pero habéis acabado con mi paciencia.

Izumi se lanzó contra él tratando de defender a Itachi, pero sólo consiguió que Danzō le diera un puñetazo, tumbándola. Desde el suelo, la hembra vio como le inyectaban algo en el brazo al Híbrido. No pudo reconocer qué era por el olor, pero viniendo de aquella gente, no podía ser nada bueno.

Los científicos soltaron a Itachi y se dirigieron a la puerta mientras que Danzō, por su parte, simplemente se limitó a mirarlos con algo muy parecido al odio antes de marcharse.

Lo primero que hizo Itachi fue acercarse a Izumi, que se sobaba la parte de la cara donde había recibido el puñetazo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—De momento sí.

—¿Qué te han pinchado?

—No lo sé —se tocó el brazo—, pero no creo que sea nada bueno.

Izumi asintió, estando de acuerdo con él.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar.

Itachi asintió.

Diez minutos más tarde, el Híbrido vivía el infierno en sus propias carnes.

Sus sentidos se habían agudizado de una manera que jamás creyó posible; podía oír a los científicos hablar en la habitación de al lado, olía los árboles que estaban en la superficie y las imágenes eran más nítidas y claras. Lejos de ser algo bueno, aquello solamente le ponía en un aprieto.

El olor de Izumi era cada vez más intoxicante, hasta el punto de no poder pensar en otra cosa. Su celo le llamaba como el canto de una sirena, e Itachi dudaba tener las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse. Encogido en un rincón de la habitación, el Híbrido trataba de recuperar el control de la situación.

—¿Itachi? —escuchó que le llamaba Izumi.

—Aléjate —le dijo, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te han hecho? —ella sonaba preocupada.

—Vete, por favor…

Pero Izumi no lo hizo, y cuanto más se acercaba, más sentía Itachi que perdía la batalla. Ella le tocó el hombro y le dijo algo que él ya no escuchó, sintiendo como su lobo rugía en su interior. El delicioso aroma lo cegó por un instante, y el animal tomó el control.

De un movimiento brusco la tumbó en el suelo, haciendo que ella chillara sorprendida. Itachi respiraba de forma irregular y sudaba a causa del esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse cuerdo. Pero ya no podía más.

—¿Itachi?

—Te dije que te alejaras.

Izumi gritó cuando él bajó su rostro hasta su cuello e inspiró profundamente, emborrachándose de su aroma. Ella pareció darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y trató de quitárselo de encima, sin mucho éxito.

—¡No lo hagas, Itachi!

Pero ya no la escuchaba.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Itachi la llevó a la cama para que descansara. Izumi se acurrucó en un lado y lloró silenciosamente, haciéndole sentir peor todavía. Arrastrando los pies, se fue hasta el extremo más alejado de la habitación y allí se transformó.

El lobo observó la figura de la hembra, que se sacudía ligeramente a causa de la fuerza de su llanto. Con un ligero gemido, el Híbrido se acostó en el suelo, cansado y angustiado.

Esos majaderos lo habían conseguido; se habían apareado y lo más probable es que Izumi acabara llevando un cachorro en su vientre. La idea no le molestaría tanto si hubiera sucedido de forma natural, sin intervenciones de terceros. Él no quería traer un cachorro al mundo, no quería condenar a una criatura inocente a vivir encerrado y ser víctima de extraños experimentos.

Se sentía avergonzado por su falta de control y, aunque no había sido culpa suya, creía que podría haber hecho más por evitarlo. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, ya estaba hecho. Tendría que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. Con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras, Itachi se hizo una promesa; si Izumi realmente estaba embarazada, entonces él la protegería. De los científicos, de sus experimentos, de lo que fuera. Pero la protegería. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

* * *

Dos semanas después del incidente, las cosas entre ellos dos parecían haberse calmado. Aunque ella había estado varios días sin hablarle, finalmente se había acercado a él y le había dicho que lo perdonaba y que no era culpa suya. Itachi se lo agradeció, pero el sentimiento de culpa no desapareció de su pecho.

Cuando los científicos entraron en la habitación, lo primero que hizo Itachi fue ponerse entre ellos e Izumi, gruñendo en una clara advertencia de que se mantuvieran alejados.

Uno de ellos rió.

—Mira cómo defiende a su pequeña puta.

Él no sabía lo que era una «puta», pero no le sonó nada bien. Gruñó más fuerte.

—Relájate, Itachi —dijo Danzō—; queremos saber si está embarazada, eso es todo. Si te interpones, te sedaremos.

Pero lejos de obedecerle, el Híbrido continuó gruñendo, dispuesto a atacar si se acercaban. Izumi, tras él, le colocó la mano en el hombro y le hizo girarse.

—Está bien, Itachi.

Él la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Si eso es todo lo que quieren, puedo manejarlo.

—¿Estás segura?

La hembra asintió. Después, le sonrió de forma dulce.

—Gracias por defenderme.

Él estaba a punto de decirle que se lo debía, cuando Izumi se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla. Conocía ese gesto, su madre solía hacerlo a menudo; era una muestra de afecto. Al principio le descolocó, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero finalmente se relajó.

Uno de los científicos se mofó de ellos, pero a Itachi no le importó. Cuando ella se marchó, sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de él. No le gustaba dejarla a merced de aquellos humanos, podían hacerle cualquier cosa. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y esperó a que la hembra volviera. Tan sólo podía esperar que no le hicieran nada malo.

Cuando Izumi finalmente regresó, lo hizo cabizbaja y preocupada. Itachi esperó a que los científicos cerraran la puerta para acercarse a ella y preguntarle:

—¿Y bien?

Ella suspiró temblorosamente.

—Estoy embarazada.

Itachi soltó el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco, tratando de digerir la noticia. De alguna forma, su lobo estaba satisfecho, pero él no, él estaba preocupado. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora que habían conseguido su objetivo, ¿qué iba a ser de ellos? Izumi sería necesaria hasta que el cachorro naciera, pero él no. Y sabiendo que estaban actuando a espaldas del director Hiruzen, lo más probable es que quisieran silenciarlos para evitarse problemas.

Se dio cuenta entonces que no tendría escapatoria; podía luchar, pero ellos siempre tendrían ventaja. Si querían matarlo, lo harían sin problemas. Y él no estaba dispuesto a morir, no todavía.

No podía dejar a Sasuke solo, no podía.

Izumi lloraba de forma silenciosa, e Itachi se dio cuenta que tampoco quería dejarla sola a ella o a su cachorro. Le dio un leve toque en la frente con sus dedos, como hacía con Sasuke, y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—; saldremos de esta.

Era mentira, pero al verla sonreír se dijo que merecería la pena intentarlo.

* * *

—Itachi —escuchó que alguien le hablaba— Itachi.

El lobo levantó la cabeza de sus patas y, tras un bostezo, miró en dirección a la cama, desde donde Izumi le llamaba. En la oscuridad, Itachi pudo ver como ella le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. Preguntándose qué querría, fue hacia la cama.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —dijo ella—, ¿puedo?

Él asintió.

Izumi carraspeó y el lobo pudo oler algo de nervios viniendo de ella, lo cual le intrigó bastante. Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, Itachi se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Verás, yo quería… me gustaría… —volvió a carraspear— Quisiera ser tu compañera.

El lobo se quedó muy quieto ante aquello; ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella quería ser su compañera? Se transformó tan rápido como pudo, provocando que Izumi girara la cara, sonrojada por su desnudez, y le pasara la sábana, con la cual él se cubrió.

Una vez tapado, Itachi empezó con las preguntas:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ser mi compañera?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Me siento atraída por ti —confesó—. Además, no sé si sobreviviremos a esto. Y, en caso de no hacerlo, quiero saber lo que es tener un compañero —se llevó un mechón de su cabello castaño tras la oreja, sonriendo tímidamente—. Yo no conocí a mi familia, nací en un laboratorio. Así que me gustaría que este cachorro supiera lo que es tener una.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Itachi— ¿Sabes lo que significa ser mi compañera?

Izumi asintió.

—No me importa si te pones posesivo a causa de tus instintos —sonrió—. De hecho, lo más probable es que yo también me vuelva posesiva. También soy un lobo, ¿recuerdas?

Él ya lo sabía, pero tenía dudas con respecto a esa situación; para empezar, no tenía claro que no lo fueran a asesinar cuando ya no fuera útil, y entonces, ¿qué sería de Izumi? La pérdida de un compañero podía ser muy dolorosa, y lo último que Itachi quería es que ella sufriera por su culpa.

Lo mejor, pensó, era olvidarse de aquello; no podía hacerla su compañera en una situación semejante.

Estaba a punto de comunicarle su decisión, cuando ella le tocó el brazo y le miró con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de un sentimiento que no reconoció, pero que le hizo sentirse casi poderoso.

—¿Por favor? —pidió— Sé que es mucho pedir, pero… realmente quiero hacer esto.

E Itachi no encontró las fuerzas para negarse.

—De acuerdo.

El rostro de Izumi se iluminó con una sonrisa y, aunque sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, decidió que no le importaba.

* * *

La primera vez que Itachi vio a Izumi transformada en lobo fue a los dos meses de haberla marcado como su compañera, después de que la trajeran de hacerle unas pruebas. Él se había ido a duchar para entretener su mente mientras ella estaba fuera, sabiendo que estaría inquieto hasta que ella volviera. Cuando salió del baño, se la encontró transformada.

La loba era más pequeña que su forma animal, de pelaje castaño y tupido. Cuando le vio, Izumi corrió hacia él moviendo la cola, feliz de verle. Movió el morro contra la mano de él, queriendo que le acariciara. Itachi lo hizo, ganándose que ella le lamiera la mano de forma cariñosa en agradecimiento. Sonriendo de lado, el alfa se arrodilló a la altura de su compañera y empezó a rascarle bajo la barbilla.

Estaba pletórica.

Con un ladrido alegre, Izumi se lanzó contra él, tumbándolo, y lamiéndole el rostro con energía. Itachi rió levemente, acariciando la cabeza de la loba.

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz? —le preguntó.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, tras eso, se quitó de encima suyo y se apartó. Itachi vio cómo se transformaba y se entretuvo observando su desnudez por unos instantes; sus pechos eran pequeños, pues aún no había madurado del todo, pero eran firmes y, en su opinión, más que suficientes. No tenía grandes curvas tampoco y, sin embargo, él la encontraba atractiva.

Su vientre empezaba a pronunciarse, muestra de que el cachorro crecía en su interior.

Izumi se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó.

—Tú me haces feliz —le dijo—, y el cachorro está sano. Mientras os tenga a vosotros, seré feliz.

Él no dijo nada, pero se preguntó hasta cuándo podrían estar juntos. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas respecto a ello; sospechaba que los matarían cuando ya no fueran necesarios, pero no podía verbalizar esas sospechas ante su compañera; lo último que quería era contrariarla.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, muy cómoda, al parecer. Itachi la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo ahí, disfrutando de su calor y de su aroma.

Se dijo que, mientras pudiera, disfrutaría de esos momentos de paz.

* * *

Tal y como Itachi había pensado, las cosas empezaron a torcerse pronto.

Su compañera estaba de doce semanas y media cuando Danzō ordenó empezar con los experimentos. Al principio solamente eran pruebas médicas, como ecografías y análisis varios, pero luego empezaron con las corrientes eléctricas y a inyectarle sustancias extrañas. Él no llegaba a comprender el motivo que había tras todos aquellos experimentos; si tan duro habían trabajado para que se aparearan, ¿por qué arriesgarse a que les pasara algo a Izumi o al cachorro?

La respuesta se la dio la propia Izumi, una noche mientras se bañaban juntos.

—Les he oído hablar —le dijo—. Quieren saber si, con los estímulos correctos, este cachorro podría nacer alfa.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

—Lo sé, pero ellos creen que pueden conseguirlo.

—Nunca había oído que se pueda nacer alfa —comentó él, enjabonando el cuerpo de Izumi—; yo me convertí en uno cuando mi padre murió.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, duchándose, pero Itachi pudo notar la preocupación en su compañera. Cuando terminaron, él cogió una toalla y empezó a secarle el cuerpo. Izumi simplemente se dejó hacer, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó él.

Con un suspiro, su compañera asintió.

—No quiero que le pase nada a nuestro cachorro.

Itachi sintió algo muy parecido al orgullo cuando la escuchó decir «nuestro cachorro».

—No te preocupes —dijo, acariciándole la barriga—; yo os protegeré.

Ella le sonrió con amor y le abrazó, dándole las gracias.

Sin embargo, su promesa cayó en saco roto a causa de la extrema vigilancia a la que eran sometidos. Los científicos siempre estaban preparados, de modo que, por mucho que Itachi trató de evitar que se llevaran a Izumi cada vez que querían hacerle algunas pruebas, siempre acababa herido o sedado.

Un día, Danzō entró en la habitación armado con una jeringuilla y escoltado por los otros dos científicos, que llevaban pistolas taser para evitar que alguno de los dos Híbridos les atacara. Se acercó a Itachi, que le gruñó. Izumi quiso ayudar a su compañero, pero uno de los hombres le apuntó con la pistola, en una clara amenaza.

—No nos obligues a dispararte. No queremos que le pase nada a nuestro engendro.

—No es vuestro —gruñó Itachi—. Y tampoco es un engendro.

El científico resopló.

—Como si fueras a vivir para disfrutarlo.

Izumi soltó un grito ahogado, haciendo que Danzō frunciera el ceño.

—Silencio, Ishima —ordenó—. No quiero que Izumi se altere.

El tal Ishima se disculpó entre dientes.

—En cuanto a ti —se dirigió a Itachi—, has acabado con mi paciencia. Deja de intentar interferir o acabarás muy mal.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los dos científicos armados se abalanzaron contra él y lo sujetaron, inmovilizándolo. Después, Danzō le pinchó en el brazo con la jeringa, inyectándole la sustancia blanquecina de olor extraño y fétido.

Itachi no tardó en notar los efectos del suero.

Mientras él se revolvía de dolor, los científicos agarraron a Izumi y la sacaron de la habitación, mientras ella se revolvía y llamaba a su compañero.

En el suelo, el Híbrido empezaba a sentir que sus sentidos se apagaban. Veía borroso, un pitido molesto se había instalado en sus oídos y ya no podía oler a Izumi o a los científicos a pesar de estar relativamente cerca.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Se arrastró hasta la cama, sintiendo que la conexión con su lobo desaparecía. Trató de transformarse, pero tan sólo notó espasmos de dolor y diversos calambres. Se dejó caer en la cama, respirando de forma errática. Ya no percibía a su lobo, lo cual le preocupaba.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que esa pesadilla terminara pronto.

* * *

Cuando Izumi volvió a la habitación corrió junto a su compañero, arrodillándose junto a la cama y tocándole el rostro.

—Itachi —lo llamó—. Itachi, dime algo, por favor.

Él gimió, adolorido.

—No lo siento.

—¿Qué no sientes?

—A mi lobo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, atónita.

—¿Cómo…? —tragó saliva— ¿Ellos pueden hacer eso?

—…eso parece.

Mordiéndose el labio, la Híbrido se sentó junto a él con expresión triste.

—Lo siento; no he podido protegerte —se disculpó—. Te prometo que la próxima vez no te harán daño.

Pero, al igual que había pasado con la promesa que le hizo Itachi, la suya también fue inútil.

A causa de su condición y a los fármacos que introducían en su cuerpo, Izumi estaba más débil de lo normal, así que no pudo evitar que le inyectaran aquel suero a su compañero cada vez que iban a buscarla, lo cual pasaba casi cada día.

El medicamento dejaba a Itachi débil y desvalido, lo cual le impedía poder defenderse de la siguiente inyección. Así, permaneció en un estado permanente de debilidad, privado de su lado animal.

Muriendo poco a poco.

* * *

A los cuatro meses desde que lo llevaron a aquel laboratorio subterráneo, tanto Itachi como Izumi estaban en pésimas condiciones. A pesar de su condición, ella le cuidaba todo lo que podía, haciendo que el lobo se sintiera inútil. Apenas podía moverse de la cama debido a todo el suero que no acababa de eliminar de su cuerpo y estaba completamente indefenso, sin fuerzas para poder proteger a su compañera.

Un día, mientras le ayudaba a comer, pues ya ni para eso tenía fuerzas, Izumi levantó la cabeza hacia el techo con expresión sorprendida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Itachi.

—Huelo a Tsunade- _sama_.

Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle quién era esa mujer, Ishima abrió la puerta de la habitación dando una patada, armado con una pistola convencional. Con mucho esfuerzo, Itachi colocó a su compañera tras él, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—¡Maldita sea, te lo dije! —gritaba el científico— ¡Te dije que nos descubrirían!

Danzō entró tras él, con expresión serena.

—Cálmate, Ishima. No hemos hecho nada malo.

—¡Pues Hiruzen no parece estar de acuerdo! —apuntó a ambos Híbridos con la pistola— ¡No voy a dejar que estos animales me pongan en un aprieto!

—No seas loco y piénsalo bien; si los matas, todos nuestros esfuerzos no habrán servido para nada.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!

A pesar del temblor en sus manos, Ishima colocó el dedo en el gatillo, dispuesto a disparar. Itachi estaba listo para recibir las balas.

—¡No!

Escuchó el grito de Izumi, que le empujó hacia un lado, y después, tres disparos.

Desde el suelo, escuchó a Danzō maldecir.

—¿Qué has hecho, Ishima?

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Itachi se levantó tan rápido como pudo y buscó a su compañera con la mirada. Cuando la encontró, sintió que una parte de su alma se quebraba.

Izumi yacía en el suelo con un agujero en la frente, del cual brotaba la sangre. Aunque no podía olerlo, Itachi supo que estaba muerta. Aun así, gateó hacia ella y acunó su rostro, llamándola en voz baja. Sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos y su rostro tenía un rictus de horror que, sabía, no se le iba a olvidar nunca.

Volvió a llamarla, esperando inútilmente que ella respondiera.

—Maldita sea, Ishima —escuchó decir a Danzō.

—¡Cállate, se lo merecía! ¡Todas esas bestias estarían mejor muertas!

La rabia subió por el cuerpo de Itachi como una lengüeta de fuego y, con un rugido, e ignorando el dolor, se transformó. Ishima trató de dispararle, pero el lobo ya estaba sobre él antes de poder poner el dedo en el gatillo.

Sus enormes fauces se cerraron sobre la yugular del científico y arrancaron la carne de un mordisco. Con el morro manchado de sangre y el fuego llameando en sus ojos rojos, Itachi parecía un lobo salido del infierno. Miró a Danzō detenidamente, con un gruñido bajo saliendo de su garganta.

Pero en lugar de lanzarse hacia el científico, Itachi se giró y se dejó caer junto al cuerpo inerte de su compañera, gimoteando a causa de los calambres que empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo. Se acurrucó, sin darle importancia a los movimientos de Danzō, que en ese momento cogía la pistola de las manos del fallecido Ishima.

El lobo vio como el hombre le apuntaba con la pistola, pero no encontró las fuerzas para preocuparse. Simplemente esperó.

—¡Detente, Danzō!

Antes de que pudiera disparar, una mujer rubia le agarró del hombro y lo giró, después, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, tumbándolo. La desconocida le quitó la pistola de la mano y la lanzó hacia un rincón de la habitación, impidiéndole poder usarla.

El director Hiruzen entró en la habitación, observando la escena con expresión afligida.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—¡Ha matado a Ishima! —decía Danzō— ¡Esa bestia le ha arrancado la garganta!

—Y supongo que vosotros no habéis hecho nada para merecerlo, ¿verdad? —gruñó la mujer, con cierta violencia.

El científico no dijo nada.

—Lo que imaginaba.

—Cálmate, Tsunade.

—¿Qué me calme? ¡Mira lo que han hecho! —gritó ella, señalando el cadáver de Izumi— ¡Han matado a una chica embarazada! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

Hiruzen avanzó hacia ella con calma y le dijo algo, algo que Itachi ya no pudo escuchar. Su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor y se transformó casi sin darse cuenta. Empezó a toser y notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. Sintió las manos de la tal Tsunade sujetándolo, pero el dolor era tal que no tardó mucho en desmayarse.

* * *

Despertó en una cama y con el sonido de varias máquinas a su alrededor. La habitación era blanca y aséptica y, aunque los aromas eran leves, supo que estaba de vuelta en Konoha.

—¿Ya te has despertado?

Itachi giró la cabeza en la almohada y vio como la mujer llamada Tsunade entraba en la habitación. Él asintió, notando sus extremidades adormecidas. Con expresión grave, la mujer se acercó hasta quedarse junto a la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien… aunque mis sentidos no están al cien por cien.

Ella suspiró.

—Eso es por el suero anulador; hace que seas incapaz de sentir tu parte animal. En tu caso, te han inyectado grandes cantidades de ese suero, sigo sin comprender cómo pudiste transformarte.

—Mataron a mi compañera.

Tsunade hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Lo siento, supuse que eras el padre del bebé, pero no tenía ni idea que fuera tu compañera.

—El cachorro…

La doctora negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Itachi no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando el techo, sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior. Había perdido a Izumi y a su cachorro. Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, Itachi quiso echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—He matado a un humano —dijo Itachi—. Sé lo que le ocurre a los Híbridos que lo hacen, ¿qué va a ser de mí?

—No te va a pasar nada —le aseguró ella—; estaban haciendo un experimento ilegal y, además, ese tipo mató a tu compañera. Casi me atrevería a decir que se lo merecía.

Él simplemente asintió.

—Hay algo que debo decirte, Itachi —empezó Tsunade, con expresión seria—. Ya te he hablado del suero, pero no te he dicho que está en proceso de pruebas. Lo que te inyectaron era el prototipo del suero final. Y a ti te inyectaron demasiada cantidad.

—¿Y?

La mujer suspiró.

—No puedo asegurarte que vayas a sobrevivir.

Itachi cerró los ojos, digiriendo la información.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

—No sabría decírtelo.

Asintiendo, el Híbrido simplemente aceptó la situación. Los humanos creían en la vida después de la muerte, pero él no pensaba que hubiera nada. A pesar de eso, se dijo que, si realmente había algo, podría reunirse con sus padres y con su compañera.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Itachi supo que había llegado su hora.

Sus últimos pensamientos estuvieron dirigidos a su hermano menor, del cual se había olvidado en su tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio subterráneo. Lo iba a dejar solo, pero sabía que Sasuke sería un buen alfa. Era un buen niño y tenía un corazón noble; esperaba que los laboratorios a los que le llevaran cuando tuviera su primer celo no estropearan eso de él.

Cerrando los ojos, Itachi dejó que unas pocas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos rojos.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —murmuró a duras penas—. No habrá una próxima vez.

Y cerró los ojos, para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : ¡Y fin! Ando con el tiempo justo para publicar esto, así que no me entretendré mucho. Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído esto y espero que no queráis matarme por esto, pero los que leéis _La Ira del Lobo_ ya sabíais cómo iba a terminar esto.

En fin, **Camila** querida, espero que te haya gustado ;)

¡Nos vemos!

 _Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


End file.
